Coerthas
Coerthas is a location in Final Fantasy XIV. It was a mountainous region outside the city of Ishgard in version 1.0, located northwest of the Black Shroud and north of Mor Dhona. The area has been redesigned to be a snow area in A Realm Reborn. Aetheryte Sanctuaries Dragonhead Before the calamity, Camp Dragonhead was once a bustling hub frequented by combatants and gatherers alike. It is now the only Aetheryte location left in Coerthas since the bridge to the Eastern Lowlands (camp Glory) has closed, although other settlements and fortifications have sprung up in the past five years. Hamlets The First Dicastrial Observatorium of Aetherial and Astrological Phenomena The First Dicastrial Observatorium of Aetherial and Astrological Phenomena is home to scholars and knights alike, housing well kept records of the observations made through a gigantic telescope. These records are highly classified. Whitebrim Dungeons Stone Vigil Though only an unused landmark in the original game, Stone Vigil is an Ishgardian fortress that has been seized by dragons in the wake of the Calamity, granting them a greater foothold in Coerthas. This dungeon can prove exceedingly difficult due to the incredible strength of the Draconian Aevis enemies, and straight tanking may not always be an option. As part of the main scenario, it is among the most noticeable difficulty spikes in the game, and the party content thereafter is just as challenging. The first boss is fairly straightforward, although like the rest of the dragons he hits extremely hard and his Area of Effect attacks lack the AoE indicator lines that appear in most fights. The Wyvern that repeatedly surprises the player throughout the dungeon is fought as the second boss. In addition to tornadoes that must be avoided, players must be mindful of the ice dragon outside, which should be shot down with cannons before it can breathe on the entire arena. This ice dragon is the last boss fought in the dungeon, and though it also lacks the AoE indicators, its attacks are fairly intuitive. Dzemael Darkhold Dzemael Darkhold has undergone just as many changes as most of the game, although its style is roughly the same. The fauna therein has not changed, apart from names, except for an unexplained lack of skeletons. It appears the Empire has left the darkhold as well, their mission completed months before the Calamity, leaving behind magitek devices. In particular, the boss battles have changed dramatically. The All-Seeing Eye is slain early on, making use of the crystal auras that render it vulnerable. The "Ogre" (no longer named Deepvoid Slave) is accompanied by other ogres instead of teleporting ghosts. The end boss, Batraal, no longer spawns skeletons, but instead draws power from the nearby corrupted crystals, which need to be broken. The Aurum Vale Like Dzemael Darkhold, the Aurum Vale has retained its overall style but has changed its mechanics. There are no longer poison rooms that drain health, but the golden acid pools are just as dangerous. In addition to the usual mix of toads and plantoids, more Malboros have begun to grow, some of which still at a maturity stage resembling the Minion that can be found early on. An Ochu is now the first boss, and serves to teach players the usefulness of the Remedy-like Malboro Fruit throughout the arena. The Coincounter cyclops returns as the second boss, largely the same as he once was. All of his Area of Effect abilities lack the usual red indicators shown by most monsters, so players will have to study his attack patterns and act accordingly. The Miser's Mistress also returns, but instead of spawning roselings and slugs, she spawns more of the Minion-like malboro seedlings. They can be destroyed before they mature into their hostile form. Tanks must be mindful of the far-reaching Bad Breath attack and keep her facing away from the rest of the party, while staying near enough a Malboro Fruit to reach it in case of emergency. Notable Landmarks Steel Vigil This fortress was once identical to Stone Vigil, but has been redesigned to look similar to the ruined Roman Colosseum. It is a prime FATE location against the dragons of Dravania. The Fury's Gaze Monument Tower Behemoth's Dominion Snowcloak The Snowcloak is a wall of ice that was once the path leading to the Falcon's Nest hamlet. When the snow came during the Calamity, an avalanche buried both the hamlet and any access to it. It is now home to Baritine Crocs and Ice Elementals. Players will need to navigate the icy slopes and ledges for certain quests. Version 1.0 Coerthas was a very popular zone in version 1.0, even though it doesn't have a city-state. After the additions of the dungeons Dzemael Darkhold and The Aurum Vale, the Ixali stronghold of Natalan, the entrance to the Howling Eye (Garuda's battle arena) and very lucrative gathering points, Camp Dragonhead in particular was among the most frequently visited camps in the game. Camp Glory saw its fair share of activity as well, being near many mid-late level quest destinations, such as the Owl's Nest. Camps Crooked Fork and Riversmeet would see very little activity, even after the addition of some conclusive quests for the Seventh Umbral Era, such as Living on a Prayer and the finale for the Lambs of Dalamud. Like the majority of Coerthas and Mor Dhona, these areas were populated by monsters that far exceeded the level cap of 50, sometimes breaching 90, making them very dangerous for wayward explorers. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy XIV Locations